The 12th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 12th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on July 31, 1985. The award ceremony was not televised. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (producer)' *All My Children'' - Jacqueline Babbin (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Al Rabin (executive producer), Betty Corday (executive producer), Ken Corday (producer), Shelley Curtis (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Gloria Monty (producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Gail Kobe (executive producer), John Whitesell (producer), Robert Kochman (producer), Leslie Kwartin (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - John Whitesell, Bruce S. Barry, Matthew Diamond, Irene M. Pace, Robert Kochman, Jo Ann Rivituso, JoAnne Sedwick''' *''All My Children'' - Jack Coffey (director), Sherrell Hoffman (director), Henry Kaplan (director), Francesca James (director), Jean Dadario-Burke (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director) *''As the World Turns'' - Maria Wagner (director), Bob Schwartz (director), Richard Dunlap (director), Paul Lammers (director), Richard Pepperman (director), Portman Paget (associate director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Al Rabin (director), Joseph Behar (director), Susan Orlikoff Simon (director), Stephen Wyman (director), Herb Stein (director), Gay Linvill (associate director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director), Becky Greenlaw (associate director) *''One Life to Live'' - David Pressman (director), Peter Miner (director), Larry Auerbach (director), Melvin Bernhardt (director), John Sedwick (director), Ron Lagomarsino (director), Susan Pomerantz (associate director), Stuart Silver (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Victor Miller, Art Wallace, Jack Wood, Mary K. Wells, Clarice Blackburn, Susan Kirshenbaum, Elizabeth Wallace, Elizabeth Page, Carlina Della Pietra, Wisner Washam''' *''Another World'' - Gary Tomlin, Samuel D. Ratcliffe, Judith Donato, David Cherrill, Richard Culliton, Judith Pinsker, Fran Myers, Roger Newman, Carolyn Culliton, David Colson, Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold, Cynthia Saltzman *''Days of our Lives'' - Sheri Anderson (head writer), Leah Laiman, Margaret DePriest, Maralyn Thoma, Dana Soloff, Anne Schoettle, Michael Robert David, Leah Markus, Thom Racina *''Guiding Light'' - Pamela K. Long, Jeff Ryder, John Kuntz, Addie Walsh, Christopher Whitesell, Carolyn Culliton, Samuel D. Ratcliffe, Robin Amos, Stephanie Braxton, Stephen Demorest, Trent Jones, N. Gail Lawrence, Michelle Poteet Lisanti, Megan McTavish, Pete T. Rich, Emily Squires, Edward Parone Lead Actor *'WIN: Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, ''All My Children)' *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, ''As the World Turns) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Terry Lester (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *James Mitchell (Palmer Cortlandt, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, ''Guiding Light)' *Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans, ''Days of our Lives) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Gillian Spencer (Daisy Cortlandt, All My Children) *Robin Strasser (Dorian Lord, One Life to Live) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Larry Gates (H.B. Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, All My Children) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Robert LuPone (Zach Grayson, All My Children) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Beth Maitland (Traci Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Norma Connolly (Ruby Kelly, ''General Hospital) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Maeve Kinkead (Vanessa Reardon, Guiding Light) *Elizabeth Lawrence (Myra Sloan, All My Children) Young Man This is the first year this category was awarded *'WIN: Brian Bloom (Dusty Donovan, ''As the World Turns)' *Steve Caffrey (Andrew Cortlandt, ''All My Children) *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, All My Children) *Michael O'Leary (Rick Bauer, Guiding Light) *Jack Wagner (Frisco Jones, General Hospital) Ingenue This is the first year this category was awarded *'WIN: Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kristian Alfonso (Hope Williams, ''Days of our Lives) *Melissa Leo (Linda Warner, All My Children) *Lisa Trusel (Melissa Horton, Days of our Lives) *Tasia Valenza (Dottie Thornton, All My Children) Special Recognition Awards *Charita Bauer - For Ever 34 years of service *Larry Haines - for his longevity and contribution to Search for Tomorrow *Mary Stuart - for her longevity and contribution to Search for Tomorrow Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition *'WIN: ''The Edge of Night - Susan-Beth Markowitz (music director), Elliot Lawrence (composer)' *''All My Children - Teri Smith (music director), Frederika Wisehart (music director), Harold Wheeler (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Judy Fowler (music director), Jill Diamond (music director), Jody Savin (music director) *''Santa Barbara'' - Dominic Messinger (music director/composer), Joseph Harnell (composer) *''Search for Tomorrow'' - Jill Diamond (music director), Rae Kraus (music director) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Nicky Schillace, Mark Landon, Edward J. Heim, Barry R. Koper, Patti Denney''' *''All My Children'' - Sylvia Lawrence, Scott Hersh *''General Hospital'' - Pam P.K. Cole, Diane Lewis, Sundi Martino, Donna Messina Armogida, Becky Bowen, Catherine McCann Davison *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Beggia, Renate Long Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Deborah Holmes Dobson, Katherine Kotorakos, Mary Guerrero, Cathrine A. Marcotte''' *''All My Children'' - Sandy Hoffman, Robert Chiu *''One Life to Live'' - John Jay Harkins, William A. Kohout *''The Young and the Restless'' - Annette M. Jones, India Sparhawkk Outstanding Achievement by a Drama Series Design Team *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Richard C. Hankins (art director), Harry B. Miller (art director), Ron Placzek (art director), Wesley Laws (set decorator), Ron Kelson (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Ralph Holmes (lighting director), Jene Youtt (lighting director), Lincoln Stulink (lighting director), David Dangle (costume designer)' *''All My Children - Bill Itkin (lighting director), William Mickley (scenic designer), Alan Blacher (lighting director), Charles Clute (costume designer), Carol Luiken (costume designer), Donna Larson (lighting director) *''Capitol'' - Jay Garvin (set decorator), Art Roberts (lighting director), Susan L. Clare (costume designer), Sy Tomashoff (art director), Lauri Moorman (lighting director), Jack Stewart (art director) *''One Life to Live'' - Lee Austin (costume designer), Barry Robison (scenic designer), Michael Thornburgh (lighting designer), Jo Mayer (lighting designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kathi Nishimoto (costume designer), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Ray Thompson (lighting director), John Beam (lighting director), William Hultstrom (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Phill Norman''' *''Colorsounds'' - Bruce Truit, Michael J. Bell Outstanding Achievement by a Drama Series Technical Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Bob Schulz (technical director), Harry Tatarian (technical director), Toby Brown (electronic camera), Mike Denney (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Joe Vicens (electronic camera), Dave Fisher (video control), Scha Jani (video control), Scott Millan (production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Donald Henderson (post-production mixer), Rafael O. Valentin (post-production mixer), Peter Roman (sound effects), Larry Maggiore (sound effects), Dan Brumett (video tape editor), Brian Cunneen (video tape editor)' *''General Hospital - Art LaCombe (electronic camera), D.J. Diomedes (electronic camera), Zoli Osaze (audio), Dave Smith (technical director), Bud Holland (electronic camera), Bruce Bonnett (electronic camera), Bill Scott (electronic camera), John Cochran (technical director), Joe Talosi (electronic camera), Ralph Waldo Emerson III (sound effects), John O'Brien (video control), Dale Walsh (electronic camera), Robert J. Miller (audio), Bill Pope (electronic camera), Jim Angel (electronic camera), Ritch Kenney (electronic camera), Jose Galvez (video tape editor), Sal Folino (electronic camera), Leonard Grice (video control), Jack Moody (video tape editor), Evan Baker (electronic camera), Guy Tyler (video control), Jack Denton (electronic camera), Warren Cress (electronic camera), Ron Brooks (electronic camera) *''One Life to Live'' - Lou Marchand (technical director), Frank Bailey (tape sound mixer), Earl E. Moore (electronic camera), Frank Schiraldi (electronic camera), Ken Hoffman (tape sound mixer), Rick Schiaffo (electronic camera), Gene Kelly (electronic camera), Herb Segall (senior video control), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Charlie Henry (electronic camera), Harry Hart (tape sound mixer/sound editor), Leona K. Zeira (video tape editor), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Bruce Cooperman (electronic camera), Al Forman (video tape editor), John Morris (electronic camera) *''Santa Barbara'' - Karl Messerschmidt (technical director), George Loomis (electronic camera), Dave Cone (tape sound mixers), Rick Lombardo (technical director), William Gardhouse (video control), William F. Brownell (sound effects), Bruce Bottone (electronic camera), Bob Veatch (video tape editor), J.C. O'Neill (electronic camera), Shel Sandman (video tape editor), Randy Padgett (audio tapes), Ray Olsen (video control), Jim Kigar (tape sound mixers), Jim Herring (sound effects), Don Barker (electronic camera) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 20 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Another World'' - 1 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''Capitol'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 8 Nominations / 4 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 8 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys